


how to tame a haechan

by crushunits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction, M/M, Summer Love, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushunits/pseuds/crushunits
Summary: Mark is getting so tired of putting up with Haechan's antics so he decided to finish all the drama by finding ways to tame him.





	how to tame a haechan

Lee Donghyuck is the epitome of all the things Mark hated in this world.

He's loud, pretty obnoxious, he talks non-stop and has comments for every little things that Mark does.

He can't even remember when it all started but for as long as he could remember it has been like what he could call forever.

Sometimes, Mark would ask him if he ever did something wrong but Donghyuck just usually rolls his eyes or sticks his tongue out to Mark which he really finds annoying but still keeping patient with it just so he wouldn't ruin their dance group which the two of them both belongs. And somehow, Mark's patience worked and kept their group going.

But as to why Donghyuck is becoming even worse every single day is out of the question. Mark is literally running out of patience and Donghyuck is really driving him mad. And it's not helping that the summer heat is also getting into Mark's head that he's also becoming irritable.

Today was supposed to be a beach day. But instead, it was spent on arguing all day just because Donghyuck wrote funny drawings with a permanent ink into Mark's face. And surprisingly, it was the one can that Mark was saving before he goes all nuts and Donghyuck just kicked it without hesitation and care, which drove him crazy and brings us to the exact scene of why their friends are taking each other sides because the fight is becoming out of hand. Even the youngest, Jisung called over the adults to address the situation.

Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and Doyoung tried to talk to the both of them, giving them reasons why they shouldn't fight but they're too hot at the moment that the fight just couldn't get settled.

Taeyong slammed the table and made Mark look at him. "Can't you just be the bigger person here?"

"Oh great. I'm the one who has to be the bigger person again? It's always on me no matter what happens? Screw this. I ain't apologizing because he started all of this." Mark complained as he glared at Donghyuck.

But Donghyuck just ignored his remark and just looked away from him, mumbling small words that can't be heard properly.

"What did you say?" Mark said as he stood up, his voice clearly high with enrage.

"I said, it suits you, dumbass!" Donghyuck said in a teasingly manner which made Mark balled up a fist and almost throwing it at him, which is luckily stopped by Johnny and Jaehyun who got in the middle quickly.

"Hyuckie, why would you do that to Mark in the first place?" Doyoung patiently said, trying to find reason in the younger's words.

"Well, it was a joke. I didn't even know he would take this too far. It's his fault since he can't take a joke." Donghyuck replied, rolling his eyes on Mark for the nth time.

"Did you see that? There's no way he's gonna apologize for what he did! And I'm so sick of it!" Mark retorted which then followed by Taeyong's words to calm him down.

"Hyuckie, I know you meant no harm and you really think it was a joke but don't you think that you have fault in this too?" Doyoung asked again in hopes of finally making peace with both of the kids.

"Well, I guess so... But I won't still say sorry to him."

Doyoung thinks his answer is not enough but they have to compromise or else, this fight really won't come to stop.

"Okay then, since you two have been fighting non-stop for a week now and it has deeply affected the dynamics of our group, I'm changing the room assignments." Taeyong exclaimed.

Thankfully, the room assignments did quiet down the commotions with Mark and Donghyuck's on-going fights but it still can't be helped.

And Jeno who is close with the two of them can't take it anymore so, he decided to talk some sense to Mark.

"Mark-hyung, you got to fix this problem with Donghyuck soon," he began as he sat beside Mark who's quietly eating his sandwich.

"I can't. It's impossible. I tried everything. He's really serious about driving me crazy and on a positive note, it did worked." Mark said ironically.

"Are you really sure you tried everything? Because I really doubt it. I know just one word from Donghyuck can tick you off in a second."

Mark just shrugged at Jeno. All of he said is true but he's really tired of dealing with Donghyuck. He thought about the times where he did his part for so many times and Donghyuck just trashed it so, there's no way he's doing it again.

"Hyung, you have to do it because our dance competition is coming right up and I don't think we can win it if the two of you aren't okay with each other." Jeno said, practically begging Mark to soften up.

And it worked.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll do it," Mark sighed as he gave up from resisting it. Then he placed his hand into Jeno's shoulder and looked him serious in the eyes. "But you'll have to help me."

Jeno's lips curved into a smile. "I have an idea but it's kinda crazy... Are you in?" he said mischievously.

"I don't like how this sounds already but I already gave you my word so just tell me."

Jeno gave him an even brighter smile. "Tame him."

"What?" Mark asked, confused whether what he heard from Jeno was right.

"Tame him, hyung. Just like how I tame my cats." Jeno simply said, as if it was that easy.

"I can't believe you have cats. Aren't you allergic?" Mark looked at him, still clearly confused about his idea.

"Yes, I'm allergic. But so does you with Donghyuck."

"Oh." Mark said, finally seeing the correlation of Jeno's words. It really is weird but he do understand his whole point. "But if you do have cats, why didn't you tell me about them?"

"This isn't the point here, hyung. Besides, I want to keep some other mysteries to myself." Jeno simply smiled which Mark find even weirder.

"So, what are you trying to suggest here?" Mark finally said, eager to see the details of the big picture of taking down Donghyuck.

Jeno gave him a short list in hand and Mark couldn't find himself to take it seriously.

 

**How to Tame A Cat**  
By : Jeno

 

1\. **Get to know the cat's personality**  
2\. **Observe the cat's body language for clues**  
3\. **Observe the cat's general health**  
4\. **Let the cat adjust to your presence** (make it easier by giving it food or just give it something it would like)  
5\. **Pet the cat**

 

"Are you kidding me?" Mark exclaimed, trying so hard not to laugh.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want but it's proven and every cat in the neighborhood loves me now." Jeno seriously said, rolling his eyes on Mark.

 

"Yeah... it's proven on a cat. Donghyuck's no cat. That one is something else and I'm pretty sure it's not domestic." 

 

Jeno sighed and looked at Mark disapprovingly. "Am I really hearing these words coming from a man who promised to do what it takes so we can win the dance competition?" 

 

Mark frowned at himself and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'll try and take this seriously." And with that, Jeno was quick to smile and left Mark to ponder about it alone.

 

' _Get to know the cat's personality.' Now_ this one's tricky. Mark immediately thought as he gave the list a reread. He known Donghyuck for almost 2 years now and he's pretty sure the guy's personality are rotten to core, most especially when it comes to him.

 

Does this he gets to move on step two now? 

 

Mark just laughed at his own silly thoughts. He kinda knew this thing that he's trying to do is in gonna be in vain, but either way he's still doing it. He's really such an idiot.

 

He decided to observe Donghyuck's movement quietly for a while so he can just carry on to the list. At practice, Mark eyed Donghyuck a couple of times. Even in breaks and in between breaks. A few members are noticing it but decided to ignore it since a fight is still not brewing.

 

Mark, however, doesn't care even if he's shamelessly staring at Donghyuck. Because for the first time in many years, he actually saw Donghyuck as someone who's passionate just as much as he is in dancing. And he's really doing a great job on it too. Like yeah, most of the times, his sassy attitude comes out front, but as Mark tried to even get to know more about him, he learned that he isn't that bad.

 

Even with in-between breaks, he could see Donghyuck trying to review the moves so his body would easily familiarize the steps and to make it easier for him to move. And Mark found it all fascinating. He can't even deny it.

  
But with Mark's obvious glances, of course, Donghyuck would not just let that go away quietly.

"Mark," Donghyuck came up to Mark before the lunch bell rings and the older boy just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't know why you kept on watching over me practice since earlier. But if this is about how I kept making mistakes into that one part, I don't think you have the right to judge me. And I'm just telling you that I'm uncomfortable with it." Donghyuck ranted with obvious anger that Mark felt his heart sunk and turning into stone.

Mark tried to think of something to reply back but he can't just simply say that he's observing him to try and tame him. _That's just plain stupid._

So, Mark stayed quiet. But Donghyuck was not having it and threw a fit.

"What are you thinking about? Do you want to mock me? Or do you think that I'm not good enough for you to not exert at least some effort to answer me? God, do you think that you're better than me? I hate you, Mark. I really do." Donghyuck spatted out the words like acid.

And Mark took them word by word.

At lunch, it was already known that Mark and Donghyuck can't be together so, the hyungs came up with a seating plan where they divide themselves into two tables: the one with Mark and the one with Donghyuck.

 

Even though Mark is seated at a table far from Donghyuck, he was still able to see how bright and out-going Donghyuck is to other people. He watched how the other members laughed their ass off at him and how Donghyuck gave them the brightest smiles. It made Mark wonder about what he did wrong for Donghyuck to single him out among the rest. And thinking about it, made him really sad.

 

"Mark, are you okay?" Jungwoo worriedly asked him.

  
Mark just nodded a little, managing to give one of his closest hyung a smile. "Yes, I am."

Jungwoo smiled back but then gave him a glare which Mark finds cute. "You better be okay, Mark. If this is about Donghyuck again... I swear to God, I'll tie you two up and lock you in a room until you two be friends again."

Mark just laughed at his hyung's ideas, clearing off his mind for a bit. "That's scary, hyung. Don't do that."

"This is why I'm warning you to stop being sad, ASAP."

Mark just nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, I will."

But Mark was lying. His feelings were crystal clear and it mirrored down his face which made the rest of the members worried. Jeno, who knew about what was happening, decided to approach Mark. "So, how's the thing going for the list, hyung?" the younger said as he sat beside Mark. "Well, I've seen Donghyuck's different sides just by looking and it made me really sad that I overlooked these personalities just because I'm annoyed with him. It also made me feel frustrated that if he really is what I think he is, then why can't he do the same to me?" Mark uttered in frustration.

"Well, like you said before, Donghyuck is not like some cat. So trust yourself that it's really gonna be hard but this is also why you have to keep on going, hyung. Good luck." Jeno gave him an easy smile and a pat on the back to make him feel better as to which Mark just smiled back. "Thanks."

 

Mark moved on to the next of the list which is observing the cat's body language. And so far, after observing Donghyuck for three days, he had noticed some habits that he usually do, which he actually finds cute. Whenever he's about to sneeze, rather than sneezing in a normal way, he raises his hands and says _wooh_. At dance practice, whenever he's tired, he puts his hand underneath his shirt and Mark thinks maybe it's because of the breezy feeling of it. Mark also noted the way he puts his hands inside his pockets whenever they're posing for a photo. Whenever he's happy and excited, he jumps like a bunny but the difference is that his left leg always leaps first and ends it with a curve. And when he's nervous, he bites his nails. Mark just shook his head as he thought about Donghyuck's little cute habits. He wanted to know more of Donghyuck.

 

"Why are you laughing by yourself, weirdo?" 

 

Mark was surprised into suddenly hearing Donghyuck's voice from behind him.

 

"What is it to you?" Mark said, taunting him.

 

"Well, I don't want to associate myself with weirdos so I came to stop you from laughing by yourself." Donghyuck confidently answered.

 

"Well, if you really think I'm a weirdo, why do you keep associating yourself with me?" Mark, finally said with a smirk.

 

And for the first time, Donghyuck can't come up to something to insult Mark back.

 

"Why? Is it because you like me?" Mark dropped the question like the bomb, teasing him.

 

And it worked. Because that was the first time Donghyuck blushed in front of Mark Lee. his known enemy.

 

"Why would you think about that? You stupid little weirdo! Dumbass Mark!" Donghyuck just ranted out then walked out of the room as fast as he could.

 

But Mark just grinned and looked down at his list. "Obviously, I knew how to make him angry perfectly but this is a development. It's my first time to see him blush..."

 

Mark smiled as thinks that maybe it's gonna be a lot easier to approach Donghyuck now because he's better at determining if he's on a good mood.

 

Mark decided to move along the next on list. It says to observe the cat's general health but he didn't fully understood it. But then, he remembered the little details of Donghyuck frowning once in a while so, he really must be bothered with something. But what is it about? He has to know.

 

So, since the next task on the list will probably be the hardest part, he decided to use it as an opportunity to do the third task along the fourth task so it would be like killing two birds in one stone. Now that he knew he's bothered with something, he'll try his best to make Donghyuck spill the details around him, get to know him better and let him get used to his presence so he won't be so annoyed the next time they meet.

 

The next morning, Mark woke up earlier as usual to see Donghyuck eating his cereals. He doesn't think twice and sat beside him, giving him the widest of smiles.

 

"Good morning, hyuckie!" Mark brightly said to Donghyuck who looked like he's about to puke on the sight of Mark.

 

"You can't call me hyuckie," Donghyuck simply said and focused to his cereals.

 

"Why not? Everyone calls you that." Mark replied, still smiling at him.

 

"Okay, Mark. What do you want for you to be annoying me so early in the morning." Donghyuck said with tired eyes, showing no plans of giving a damn about whatever Mark is planning.

 

"Don't be like that, hyuckie. Can't I just greet you a good morning if I'd like to?" Mark hopefully said, still looking at Donghyuck.

 

"Piss off. You're ruining my appetite." Donghyuck retorted, not facing Mark and just eating his cereals.

 

"Chill, hyuckie. I'll go, alright... But I want you to smile first." Mark risked trying again but Donghyuck just kicked him in the leg so he really decided to try again later.

 

After breakfast, Mark decided to just stick to Donghyuck just like how a bee is to a honeycomb. Of course it came as a surprise to the other members, to actually seeing him together as they are totally in war at each other and can't be at peace with just seeing a piece of shadow of the other one. But there are no fights. They tried to wait for it, a dozen times, but nothing. All the fights died now. The people are starting to get confident that they might finally be at peace now. But they might have been thinking about it _too early._

 

"Why do you keep on following me, Mark?" Donghyuck, who couldn't take it anymore, spatted at the older who was tailing him like a dog and he's the bone.

 

"What are you saying, hyuck? Don't get ahead of yourself. We just happened to be at the same place on the same time." Mark grinned, acting like he's innocent of what's really happening.

 

"Oh please, Mark. If you need me for something, just say it. I'm tired of seeing like this." Donghyuck weakly said as he finally faced Mark.

 

"Then, be my friend." 

 

Mark looked at him seriously that it took Donghyuck back. He was so surprised that he honestly thought that everything was just like some fever dream.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Donghyuck looked at him, as if he's completely out of his mind.

 

Or maybe because he really is _out of his mind._

 

"What? I'm serious, Donghyuck. Maybe it's time for you to take me seriously too." Mark answered with such a straight face that Donghyuck just laughed at it.

 

"How many times will you get it, Mark? I don't like you. And I will never will. So please do me a favor and get out of my face because it's honestly sickening." 

 

He's not gonna lie. It really hurted. It felt like as if his pride was getting stepped on a million times. But even though he wanted to get mad at Donghyuck for saying those things into his face, he's tired. He's so tired of snapping back at him. He's tired of the useless banters that goes on and on for so how many days. He's tired of the childish reasonings that they kept giving each other just because they're too prideful to take the words back and actually apologize. So Mark just stood there, took Donghyuck's words and then smiled.

 

Mark smiled at Donghyuck.

 

The next day, Mark was just silent. And honestly, it threw off everyone's mood. Donghyuck knew what's up but decided to stay silent too. At first, everyone thought that it's better to leave out the topic alone but the silence was too over bearing. Taeyong couldn't take the tension that was going on between the two so he dragged the them into some room to talk sense.

 

"What happened?" Taeyong crossed his arms and looked at the both of them.

 

When no one answered, he frustratedly looked after Mark. "Well? Care to answer me and not leave me hanging?"

 

Mark just sighed. "I'm just tired, hyung. I don't want to talk about it."

 

Taeyong hopelessly looked at Donghyuck and tried to get answers from him but nothing. He was even harder than Mark.

 

"Hyung, will you please let this go? I'm pretty sure Donghyuck's tired of it too." Mark just said and stood up, ready to leave the room. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

 

Jeno who kind-of had an idea to what's happening, decided to approach Mark again. 

 

"What is it this time, Jeno? I don't want to tame a dog." Mark said with a strained voice at the sight of Jeno.

 

"You have to tell me what happened so I can help you." Jeno worriedly said.

 

But Mark just laughed. "You can't help me. We're too hopeless together. Fight would just continue to brew even with just standing in front of each other." 

 

"Shut up, Mark. You were willing to make friends with him. To be friends with him. What really happened?"

 

Mark just bitterly smiled. "That's what broke me, Jeno. I was literally there, willing to be friends with him. I offered to be his friend, disregarding my pride and our past fights but nothing. He just continued to say such spiteful words and told me to get out of his face. And it really hurted, Jeno. I was so hurt. And I'm not dumb enough to put this thing away like always. Just because I'm older. Just because I have to be the bigger person. I'm so tired. Tired of it all." 

 

Mark gushed down all of his feelings. And Jeno just listened. He tried to say something back but he knew he had to give it Mark for a while. He needed some quiet time to think by himself.

 

The next few days, Mark just continued to ignore Donghyuck all the way, which made everyone felt so intense and on edge. But they can't do about it and now, this time, it's Renjun who decided to talk sense to Mark.

 

"Jeno told me everything. He's really so dumb to even advice that to you." 

 

"Thank you." Mark immediately said but he was cut off by Renjun.

 

"But you're even dumber by actually doing what he advised you too." 

 

Mark just shrugged. "I don't even know why I did it. Maybe I thought that if I couldn't get Donghyuck to make peace with me normally, then I had to do it conventionally."

 

Renjun just nodded. "Actually, I can tell that it's quite effective."

 

Mark just gave him the look. "Shut up. Didn't you just see what happened to us?" 

 

But Renjun just rolled his eyes at him. "No, you shut up. Stop sulking and actually look at Donghyuck. He started to be real quiet ever since you two talked and he just kept wearing that fake ass smile, pretending he's alright when he's really not."

 

Mark took his time and looked at him. And Renjun was right. Donghyuck was clearly devastated. And it wouldn't be wrong if he could tell that it was because of him.

 

And again, it hurted Mark. He found it weird.

 

Mark decided it wouldn't be too bad to start talking to Donghyuck again. He doesn't know why but ever since he saw Donghyuck being devastated, he decided that he wanted to wipe the sad smile on his face and he wanted to bring the old Donghyuck back. to the bright and funny Donghyuck that he thinks only exist when he's not around. 

 

So he took a deep breath and walked up to him. again.

 

"So uhm, just so you know. I'm not mad. And I still want to be friends with you."

 

Donghyuck looked at him but he just gave him a cold stare. "Liar."

 

"You have to stop calling me words that you actually didn't mean." Mark said, desperate to end his dispute with Donghyuck.

 

"I meant those every last words." Donghyuck brushed his hands together and looked at the other side.

 

Mark just smiled. "You're the liar. You're brushing your hands together and you can't hold an eye contact for so long when lying."

 

"And so? What is it to if I'm lying? I still don't want to be your friend." 

 

"You're gonna eat those words." Mark left Donghyuck with a new found determination.

 

Although Mark was hurt, he found it too easy to put aside their differences and actually moved on from it. The way that he sees it, he thinks that his hyungs were right when they told him that he should be the bigger person. He was just too dumb to notice it back then. He was the fool who kept snarking back spiteful responses to Donghyuck when he should have been the matured one. He took notes about how taming Donghyuck will probably take him much more than time that he imagined and that he should be patient for all those times.

 

The days went like a blur to Donghyuck. He couldn't even remember the time that Mark wasn't by his side. And if he's gonna be asked personally, he actually _likes_ it. Sometimes, he questions himself as to why they even fought in the first place. Maybe it was for stupid reasons after all.

 

But Donghyuck doesn't think that Mark has to know about these new found _feelings_. He should kept into the dark. Because he's pretty sure that Mark was just doing it in order to compromise and to keep peace until the competition. So, until then, Donghyuck will continue to hold out longer and keep it in within him, thinking that it would disappear soon.

 

Mark, on the other hand, was enjoying it. From the past few days of him constantly annoying Donghyuck, he's pretty sure of one thing, Donghyuck is pretty darn cute. He learned about new sides of Donghyuck almost each day and Mark couldn't have enough of it. He wanted more and more of Donghyuck. 

 

At first, he found it too weird to have these kinds of feelings, but he isn't that dumb to be oblivious what this is. He likes him. And actually, quite a lot, as he thought about it. The days that he came to know the new Donghyuck gave him bliss in every words that he couldn't describe. He came to know a very fragile boy with a sensitive, caring and thoughtful heart hidden among the layers of his usually confident manner when it comes to being jest. 

 

It was all real. too real. And Mark isn't scared to admit these feelings either. Even more, he wanted Donghyuck to realize that he wasn't just here to become friends and it was something even _more than friends._

 

"Hey, I heard this medicine is great for muscle pain. Use it daily to lessen it." Mark handed Donghyuck some medicine because he noticed that he kept on massaging his legs every after practice.

 

Donghyuck was just quiet and received the medicine. Mark, who's used to Donghyuck's snide comments, couldn't believe his ears.

 

"Oh? You don't have anything bad to say to me?" Mark teased as Donghyuck rubbed some oil into his legs.

 

Donghyuck still didn't replied anything so Mark continued. 

 

"Are you finally out of insults?" Mark added, which made Donghyuck to finally look back at him.

 

"Are you finally done annoying me for the day?" Donghyuck simply said which made Mark smile. _Now, this is what he's talking about._

 

"Not yet," Mark hummed in response.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and looked at him dead serious. "Well, I'm already done with you for the day, so please comeback again another day." he said, standing up to leave the practice room.

 

Mark, who's just as confused like everybody else in the room, followed Donghyuck outside. Reaching up to him and stopping him by his wrist.

 

Donghyuck tried to break off Mark's hands on his wrist but the latter was far more powerful than he isn't and he couldn't do anything other than whining.

 

"Leave me alone!" Donghyuck groaned as he tried to remove his wrist from Mark's grasp for the nth time.

 

But Mark was just as hard as Donghyuck and he won't let this one go, especially, since he don't even have any idea on what's happening or to what even Donghyuck is thinking about right now.

 

"Tell me. What did I do wrong?" Mark asked Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck just looked at him, didn't know what to say, but mostly focused on removing Mark's hand from his wrist.

 

"Lee Donghyuck, Answer me!" Mark's words roared, startling Donghyuck, stopping him from breaking free from his grasp.

 

"What did I do wrong?" Mark began to say again after getting Donghyuck's full attention.

 

"Everything! You're wrong about everything." Donghyuck broke down into tears as he raised his voice.

 

"You were too occupied to yourself to even notice how I really felt about you. Did you even know why I'm in this damn dance group?" Donghyuck bitterly said, letting every inch of his feelings out.

 

"You don't know? It's because of you, Mark! It's because I liked and admired you so much that I did everything so I can be at least as close to your dancing and join this group." Donghyuck cried even harder which made Mark loosen his grip to Donghyuck's wrist, at lost at his words.

 

"You inspired me a lot in many ways. You made me regain confidence at myself as I saw you being passionate being dancing. I thought that I wanted to be like you too. But it didn't stopped there, Mark. I was stupid to even let myself fall for your stupid face! I was a fool for letting me have these kinds of feelings for you! Because it only just gave you rights to constantly step on it..." 

 

Mark wanted to stop Donghyuck right then, and there. But he couldn't. He knew himself that he should let him finish. He should let everything out for the sake of closure.

 

"Maybe you didn't know me back then, but you didn't have any rights to comment anything about me. Not when all I did was admire you from afar." Donghyuck said, making Mark mildly remember some time when they were younger.

 

It was a time he was still 17. He wasn't part of any dance groups and he is just starting to gain an interest into dancing. By few months time, he was already named as one of the most renowned dancers in their school. That was the time he gained an offer to join Taeyong's dance group and he gladly accepted it. Joining the group, it enhanced Mark's skills more and his ability rose above others even joining a few years late. Mark was acknowledged by everyone even among by some professional dancers in their area.

 

Donghyuck, by that time, was still 16. He was a quieter boy unlike what he is now. He wasn't confident with himself. He knew he had some talents within himself but he didn't think that he was good enough. Or that was he thought before seeing Mark's dancing in the flesh. That memory was still fresh into his mind. The very moment he first laid eyes on Mark and admired him on the very spot. He knew there, and then that he wanted to be like him. To dance freely. To show everyone what he enjoys the most in the world: performing.

 

He started gathering stuff to know more about Mark. Quietly admiring him from afar. He wanted to gather his courage to at least be friends with him but it wasn't that easy. Girls flock to him everywhere he goes and besides, even if he did find some courage to walk up to Mark, he knew that he would just be a stuttering mess in front of him. So, he thought that he should put it in a sealed letter, slipping it inside Mark's locker when he found a chance.

 

But his letter didn't even reached Mark's eyes. 

 

Donghyuck watched Mark open his own locker, eyeing the letter and ripping it to pieces even before reading it. And of course, it broke his heart to see someone he admired for so long to not even care to read something that was full of his feelings.

 

"What was that, Mark?" Donghyuck heard someone talking to Mark.

 

Mark just grinned throwing the remaining pieces of the letter to the trash bin. "It's nothing, just another flimsy love letter, i guess? I get a lot of those these days, it's stupid."

 

Mark shook his head from the memory. It was too bad. It was all too bad. Donghyuck was right about him. He was too occupied of himself back then. He was a real jerk. There was no excuses.

 

"Donghyuck, I'm sorry. I was stupid back then... I was a jerk, not only to you, but to everybody else. I'm sorry..." Mark repeatedly mumbled, even if he wasn't sure if he deserved Donghyuck's forgiveness.

 

Mark slowly turned his back from Donghyuck, walking away when he felt the rain pouring down.

 

_Great._ _The weather's even conspiring against me, Mark thought._

 

He miserably took a few steps away from Donghyuck when he heard him yell at him.

 

"Mark Lee, don't you walk away from me, after making me feel like this."

 

Mark stopped, trying to hold his tears.

 

"I was hurt, Mark. I was hurt a million times. But where did it took me? I'm still here standing right in front of you." Donghyuck stepped forward, trying to reach Mark.

 

"I thought of joining the dance group, to show that someone can be even better than you. I wanted to take your lead spot and make you feel just as worse as I am. But nothing, all those days that I spent on the group, I saw your own passion and how dedicated you really are in dancing. You're like in your own mode and no one will stop you once you are in that mode. And while I thought I was trying to ruin your dancing career, I fell harder for you instead, so I did what I can do to forget about those feelings. Constantly annoying you so you would annoy me back, starting a fight for no reason, thinking about every insult I can just to make you mad. And it worked perfectly fine for you.... Well, at least for you, but for me?" Donghyuck gave a sad smile.

 

"I'm far too deep with my feelings for you that I can't even get over it." Donghyuck sobbed harder as the rain started to pour harder. He stopped walking towards Mark as his tears clouded his sight, then using his hands to wipe his tears.

 

Mark couldn't take it anymore and he turned back to reach for Donghyuck again, this time, pulling him towards his arms.

 

He hugged him like there was no tomorrow, and so tight as if he never wanted to let go.

 

Donghyuck weakly threw his fists on Mark's chest, constantly hitting him, feeling frustrated about everything.

 

"I like you, Mark. I like you, I really do. And until now, my heart is still with you. But I'm tired of all this, so can you please just tell me everything I need to know so I can finally end this?" Donghyuck begged Mark, looking at him directly in the eyes.

 

"What makes you think that I wanted to end this?" 

 

That was the only thing Mark said but Donghyuck felt his breathing growing slower. 

 

Mark held Donghyuck's wrist to make him stop from hitting him and then looked at him dead serious. "I have no control over the past, and I can't really change it. But for the past few weeks of coming to know the real you, I felt something that I never thought I was capable of feeling. I like you, Donghyuck. No, scratch that, I think I'm in love with you. So, whatever it takes, I'm gonna do it. Just to make us work." 

 

Donghyuck cried as he hid himself in Mark's neck, mumbling some words. "Idiot," he says which made Mark chuckled and remember about the last part of the taming list of Jeno.

 

Mark swiftly used his hand to pat Donghyuck's head as he comforted him until the rain stopped. And Donghyuck felt safe into his arms.

 

The two of them got reprimanded by Taeyong the moment they went back to the dorms, completely wet from the rain. But they didn't mind it. All that matters is that they liked each other and have their hands intertwined with each other.

 

Taeyong, who can't stay mad at the two, just dropped the topic and congratulated the two of them being a couple. The other members also cheered them. It was indeed the rainbow after the rain.

 

Jeno, who came to know about everything, congratulated Mark personally. "My idea worked like magic," he began.

 

Mark just laughed at him. "Yeah, it did, surprisingly."

 

"Well, you owe me one, now." Jeno said to which Mark just nodded hysterically. 

 

"Just call me if you need me, bro." Mark answered and Jeno just gave him a smile as left the room.

 

As soon as Jeno went out of the room, Mark's eyes instantly looked out for Donghyuck which is quietly standing by the balcony. He moved towards him and comfortably founds a place beside him.

 

"So, you're my boyfriend now, huh?" Mark initiated the conversation to which Donghyuck just laughed upon.

 

"I guess," he answered, as he looked out in the vast sky to search for stars.

 

"I guess? What kind of answer is that..." 

 

"I guess I still can't believe so I don't know either." Donghyuck faced Mark, looking at him as if he's the star that he has been searching for in the skies.

 

Mark got a little flustered. But he managed to hold Donghyuck by his cheek and smiled. And Donghyuck did the same.

 

(additional chapter)

 

Mark and Donghyuck hugged each other the moment they heard their group winning the first place. It was a well-deserved win and most of them were in tears out of happiness. 

 

But Mark just stared at Donghyuck's eyes, almost out of breath and smiling widely. "You did great out there, hyuck" he said, complimenting his boyfriend's performance.

 

"You're giving me too much credit, you literally gave your all earlier. You deserved all those screams with your name even though I was feeling a little jealous." Donghyuck pouted which Mark found insanely cute.

 

"Which part did you get jealous? To people screaming my name or to the people who should be screaming your name?" Mark jokingly said.

 

"Well, both." Donghyuck frowned, but Mark just giggled. 

 

That night, the whole group celebrated with bliss. They bought drinks and food for everyone. They even prepared some parlor games for everyone. It was indeed a happy day especially to the newest couple, Mark and Donghyuck.

 

Mark, feeling a little bit tipsy, started to go on about his feelings when Donghyuck used to hurt him a lot. Most of the members who were drunk as well, just laughed at him. Donghyuck, who spent the night just drinking apple juice, shook his head with the sight of his boyfriend being silly. 

 

Others were already asleep and some of the hyungs fell asleep on different parts of the living room. It's really a funny sight and Donghyuck thought of taking pictures of them to use as blackmail for future purposes.

 

Once all the hyungs has gone asleep, Donghyuck went to see Mark who are now heavily drunk, laughing at everything he sees.

 

"Mark, let's go to sleep." Donghyuck said, trying to wake the sense into Mark.

 

"Hyuck, is that you? Hehehehehe." Mark, who was clearly out of his mind was just mumbling whatever words that comes to mind.

 

"Yes, it is me. Now, let's put you to sleep."

 

"Hehehe, I love you. I love you, hyuckie." Mark threw a fit of giggles, and Donghyuck almost melted. _Drunk Mark_ _is a different level of cute, he thought._

 

He helped Mark into his room and let him sleep peacefully into his bed. Thankfully, Mark fell asleep faster too. 

 

Mark groaned as he felt his whole body being sore from last night's victory party. He forced himself to stand up and walk slowly into the bathroom to wash his face and also to wake his spirits up. 

 

_And it indeed woke him up._

 

He found little scribbles etched into face with permanent marker. And there was no question to who did it. He knitted his eyebrows together and yelled his name.

 

"LEE DONGHYUCK, YOU'RE SO DEAD TO ME."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! welcome to my second fic!!! i actually enjoyed writing this a lot while thinking about the summer markhyuck fight of 2017 and while listening to rex orange county's untitled!!! and i also hope you'll enjoy it as well hehe since i really love their chemistry and their friendship hehe <3 good day!!!


End file.
